


The Baskerville Classification

by AJHall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers for Series 2, office politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers a number of questions raised by <i>The Hounds of Baskerville</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baskerville Classification

Mycroft looked with distaste at the olive-green folder. Porton Down had completed their annual staff assessments yesterday. His prayers to be spared this distasteful duty had gone, once again, unanswered.

Mercifully, this year there was only the one folder.

He looked across the desk to the senior research administrator.

"What was it this time? Running off a batch of 'Middle-Eastern Warzones Bio-Weapons Tour' T-shirts? Supplying Pets At Home with genetically engineered super-rats as python food? Adopting 'Icanhazcheeseburger' as the access code for the weapons store?"

"I suggest you look for yourself, sir."

"Dear God," Mycroft breathed when he had finished reading. "Can these people actually be trusted to dress themselves?"

"Sir! Our laboratory contains some of the most brilliant minds in the country."

"I'll take that as a 'no', then." He reached inside his desk for the rubber stamp. "No doubt about this one. A Baskerville redeployment it is."

The administrator frowned. "Sir, I've always wondered –"

"A dangerous practice."

"Why not just sack them? Why maintain a 'top-secret research establishment' as a dustbin for the most egregious scientific clots in the Civil Service?"

Mycroft smiled. "My dear Culverton Smith, if I told you that, I should have to kill you. But don't worry about your Dr Stapleton. I've just the project for her. She'll get on well with the luminous bunnies."


End file.
